Five Nights Before Freddy's (серия игр)
Five Nights Before Freddy's (рус. Пять ночей до Фредди) — фанатская игра, созданная 39games. Хронологически находится между событиями второй и первой части. Описание с сайта игры |-|ENG= Freddy Fazbear's is Closing. After being open only a few short weeks. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is closing it's doors. The new animatronics will be scrapped due to possible malfunctions, how ever the original characters are being kept in hopes of a possible reorganization of the company. "It's a minor setback. We are confident that we will reopen someday, even if it is with a smaller budget." -CEO Fazbear Ent. That was years ago... Management decides to reopen, with their smaller budget, but first the repaired animatronic characters must be tested, to make sure they pass all appropriate standards for use in a Pizzeria. You are hired to work the night shift, 12AM to 6AM, for five days before the grand reopening, to observe the animatronics since they can roam around at night, but you begin to see there's more to their roaming, they're acting mysterious... The Phone Guy, over the nights, will explain the animatronics behavior to you, and you may be shocked..." |-|RUS= Пиццерия Фредди Фазбера закрывается. После всего нескольких недель работы, пиццерия Фредди Фазбера закрывает свои двери. Новые аниматроники будут утилизированы из-за возможных неисправностей, в то время, как оригинальные персонажи будут сохранены, в надежде на возможную реорганизацию компании. "Это небольшой шаг назад, но мы уверены, что однажды будет переоткрытие, даже если будет меньший бюджет" — Директор Fazbear Entertainment. Это было годы назад... Менеджмент решил переоткрыть пиццерию с их уменьшенным бюджетом, но сначала починенных аниматроников нужно протестировать, чтобы убедиться, что они соответствуют всем стандартам для использования в пиццерии. Вы наняты работать в ночную смену с полуночи до 6 утра на 5 дней перед грандиозным переоткрытием, чтобы следить за аниматрониками, которые могут передвигаться по ночам, но вы начинаете видеть большее в их передвижении. Они действуют мистически. По ночам Телефонный Парень будет объяснять вам поведение аниматроников и вы можете быть шокированы. Персонажи * Клайд Cамсон — протагонист игры. Работает в пиццерии с 30 ноября по 6 декабря. После 5 ночи (4 декабря) получает чек с зарплатой 80 долларов. После 6 ночи (5 декабря) пишет менеджменту, чтобы они проверили аниматроников, после неоднократного их прихода в офис. В ответ менеджмент предупреждает Клайда, что в случае повторения ситуации, уволит его. После 7 ночи (6 декабря) Клайда всё-таки увольняют. * Телефонный парень — На протяжении первых шести ночей даёт советы главному герою. Также, возможно, что именно за него мы играем на 8 ночь (7 декабря). Галерея File:Главное меню.png|Главное меню Снимок экрана 2017-03-04 в 8.34.15.png|То же, но с "Бронзовой" звездой. Снимок экрана 2017-03-04 в 8.52.43.png|То же, но "Шесть ночей перед Фредди" Снимок экрана 2017-03-04 в 8.37.22.png|То же, но с "Серебрянной" звездой. Снимок экрана 2017-03-04 в 8.55.21.png|То же, что и с "Бронзовой звездой" Снимок экрана 2017-03-18 в 11.08.58.png|Полный олимпийский комплект звёзд. Снимок экрана 2017-03-18 в 11.13.20.png|То же, что с "Бронзовой" и "Серебрянной" звездой. Снимок экрана 2017-03-18 в 11.19.00.png|То же, но "Семь ночей перед Фредди". Снимок экрана 2017-03-18 в 11.25.57.png|Все 4 звезды получены. Снимок экрана 2017-03-18 в 11.28.29.png|4 звезды и 6 ночей. Снимок экрана 2017-03-18 в 11.31.00.png|4 звезды и 7 ночей. File:Снимок экрана 2017-02-26 в 12.15.29.png|Выбор уровня сложности Снимок экрана 2017-02-26 в 12.19.49.png|Газета перед первой ночью Снимок экрана 2017-02-27 в 8.15.39.png|Экран окончания ночи Снимок экрана 2017-02-27 в 21.42.56.png|Экран после 5 ночи. Снимок экрана 2017-02-27 в 21.46.52.png|Переписка Клайда и менеджмента после 6 ночи. Снимок экрана 2017-03-04 в 8.43.47.png|Розовый лист об увольнении после "Финальной" (Своей) ночи. Обратите внимание, что увольнительная лежит на газете из первой части. Снимок экрана 2017-03-18 в 11.22.27.png|Меню перед активацией 8 ночи. Снимок экрана 2017-03-18 в 11.45.17.png|Конец. Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's Категория:Фанатские игры Категория:Игры